I Spy
by tiramisuspice
Summary: Missy spies on Auggie. Billy gets bored.


**A/N:** **I ship Billy and Missy. Really hard actually. So I wanted to write one for them :)**

 **(If any of you read Love and War, this is set in the universe of Stuck)**

 **Rated K+ for Klutzy Situations  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW but I love writing stupid stuff with the characters!  
**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're hiding out in these bushes?" Billy grumbled under his breath, glancing at Missy on his right.

She sighed in annoyance, pulling the binoculars away from her face for the umpteenth time that minute and shooting him an annoyed glare.

"I already told you, we're spying on someone."

"Yeah, I get that…" he gestured to her, "With the whole binocular thing you've got going on. But what I'm asking is why?"

"Because I owe Riley Matthews. And I'm paying off the debt."

"So that's why you're spying on her kid brother?"

"Precisely."

"Again: why?"

"Look you." She snapped, casting him a sharp, dirty look from the corner of her eye. "Stop asking so many questions. I'm only going to say this once more. Riley's brother is taking a break from his longtime partner, some girl named Ava or something, and he's dating someone else at the moment so Ava blackmailed Riley into spying on Auggie, but she didn't want to do it—the whole sanctity of trust amongst siblings or some crap like that—so she cashed in on a favour from high school—don't ask—and here we are."

Billy sighed and sat further back into the little hiding spot, watching his girlfriend as she meticulously kept track of the young couple feeding some of the pond ducks on their promenade. He loved it when she got really serious about things. Missy was tenacious— _stubborn_ —that way. Once she took on a task, nothing would deter her from succeeding. It was one of the traits he loved most about her, but also unfortunately one of the things that made her so difficult to deal with almost 99% of the time.

"You know, you flew in to visit me this weekend." Billy said nonchalantly, "It'd be nice if we could actually chill and hang out. Or you know, make out or something."

"We will, babe." she said with a dismissing wave of her hand, "Just as soon as I finish what I need to do."

He rolled his eyes and sighed again. They only had three days to spend with each other before she would have to go back to DC. And day one had already been completely taken over by this spy business. They'd been running around all afternoon since she had arrived, tailing Auggie Matthews and taking notes of the events of the date. It was just like Missy to spend most of the weekend more interested in her activities than him.

Not that he was jealous of her devotion to her goals and tasks or anything. But he hadn't seen her all semester. And he missed her.

"So when are you wrapping this up?" he asked again, warily eyeing some spider weaving an intricate web near their heads. "Because I was kind of hoping we could go grab some pizza and just watch a movie in my dorm. Lucas is in Texas this weekend, so I've got it to myself."

"No can do." she replied, pulling out her phone and leaning forward to see if she could take a clearer image of the teens on the park bench. "I'm on a thirty day vegan diet."

He frowned. "Missy, you're perfect the way you are."

She glanced at him over her shoulder with an approving smile.

"While I'm well aware of how perfect I am, Billy," she sassed, "I'm doing this diet along with an exercising regime to regain my healthier lifestyle. Those freshmen fifteen from last year still haven't disappeared yet."

He still thought she looked spectacular, but then again, he'd never been able to understand why Missy sometimes got so intense about her appearance.

"Plus, the leafy greens and beans are better for my iron intake than meat." she continued, answering a text message she had received, "Iron deficiency, remember?"

"I didn't realize it had gotten so bad." She'd had issues with it back in high school and used to be in frequent states of fatigue. "I thought you were taking iron supplements."

She went back to observing the two younger teens.

"The supplements had some distasteful side effects. I'm doing this the natural way."

"Alright." He finally said, scootching forward and settling next to her and dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. "So we'll do pizza and a movie some other time."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, before going back to watching the tween couple.

"Thanks for being understanding, babe."

He sat there next to her for a few more moments in silence as she carefully paid attention to the couple, but soon enough, he grew restless once again. There was so much else they could be doing instead of _this_ , and though they were spending time together at the moment, there was no talking or communicating. He could think of several other things he'd rather do with his girlfriend that didn't involve talking and none of them were hiding in the bushes of a public park stalking a couple on a date.

He idly watched Missy. She was in her no distractions zone, blocking out the entire world around her and focusing solely on what was going on across the pond. When she got like this, it would take nothing short of a nuclear bomb to break her concentration.

Or something that terrified her.

Billy's lips pulled up into a mischievous grin.

There was no reason why he couldn't have a little bit of fun. He had to make the best of this situation, after all.

"Missy," he said, "You know you have bird poop in your hair, right?"

He had been hoping for at least a small reaction, maybe a little grossed out whining, but what he got was way more than he bargained for.

Missy screamed, _horrified_ , and shot up from her crouch in the bushes, dropping everything in her hands and frantically running her fingers through her lush brown locks. She was flailing about wildly, trying to find the poop in her hair when she tripped on a rock and tumbled backwards with a surprised yelp.

Right into the little pond.

Ducks scattered away from her with alarmed quacks at the loud splash that permeated the air.

Billy watched her in shock for a moment. She was sitting— _drenched_ —on her butt in the water, her hair clinging to her face and stuck together in clumps. She had one leg slightly up in the air, her flat lying haphazardly on the path near the pond. There was a lily pad on her head and some of her mascara was dripping down her face.

Billy tried to suppress his snorts, but he couldn't help it. He burst out into loud laughter so hard he was clutching his stomach. She just looked so ridiculous sitting in the pond like that with ducks curiously approaching her.

"Shut up, Billy." Missy spat out a leaf that had gotten in her mouth. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry! It's just you were– and then– Your shoe is missing! The look on your face!" He slapped his leg as his body shook with his laughter. "You didn't even have bird poop in your hair!"

Missy's expression grew stormy, and she pulled herself out of the pond, brushing herself off as best as she could though the water had plastered her clothes to her skin. She trudged out of the water, slipping on her discarded shoe. Without another word or glance in his direction, she snatched up her binoculars and phone and stormed straight past Billy to leave the park.

He hopped out of the bushes, catching up to her languidly, his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep his laughter at bay.

"Aw, don't be like that Missy."

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the month." She snapped, whipping her hair over her shoulder and giving him a cold glare.

Billy grinned and slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers as they left the park, snickering with every wet squish of her shoe.

She'd get over it.

Eventually.


End file.
